Sektor
|-|Base= |-|White Sektor= Summary Sektor is the son of the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei clan and as such he grew up as a skilled assassin and a valuable member. When the clan decided to automate their members, he accepted the automation since he believed in the new philosophy of his father, who was planning to supplant and take over his position as his ultimate goal. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | High 8-C | 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Sektor; real name is unknown Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Appears to be in his early 30s Classification: Cyborg; Formerly Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Human= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist (Knows four fighting styles and can freely switch between them), Stealth Mastery (Skilled in ninjutsu techniques), Versatile Weapon Mastery (Has a large variety of weapons), Homing Attack (His missiles can lock on to the opponent), Explosion Manipulation (Has missiles in his arsenal), Fire Manipulation (Via flamethrowers on his gauntlets), Teleportation (Via diving through a portal and reappearing anywhere else), Portal Creation (Can create personal portals of green energy), Flight (Via jet propulsion system), Energy Manipulation (Can infuse his strikes with blue energy) |-|Cyborg= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist (Knows four fighting styles and can freely switch between them), Stealth Mastery (Skilled in ninjutsu techniques), Versatile Weapon Mastery (Has a large variety of weapons), Homing Attack (His missiles can lock on to the opponent), Explosion Manipulation (Has missiles in his arsenal), Fire Manipulation (Via flamethrowers burning oxyhydro fuel at 3000°), Teleportation (Via passing through a portal and reappearing anywhere else), Portal Creation (Can create personal portals of digital lines of code), Invisibility (Can become totally invisble), Flight (Via jet propulsion system), Self-Destruction (Self-destructed in his ending on MK3), Information Analysis (Scanned Cyber Sub-Zero's neural net), Cyborgization (Normal, only organs are intact), Energy Manipulation (Can infuse his strikes with blue energy), Energy Projection (Via laser pistol), Electricity Manipulation (Via his own taser device), Paralysis Inducement (Can induce paralysis with his tasers), Body Control (Can detach his forearms), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (No longer has a soul as a result of the cyberization process) |-|White Sektor= All previous abilities greatly enhanced, Energy Projection (Can fire a metal cutting laser), enhanced Self-Destruction (Blew up the entire SF Desert Command upon death) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Cyrax. Defeated Smoke) | Large Building level (Fought a held back Sub-Zero) | City level (Upgraded by the new Cyber Initiative. Clashed with Grandmaster Hanzo and Grandmaster Kuai Liang) | At least City level (Received even more upgrades from Kano) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 5 | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Large Building level | City Class | City Class Durability: Small Building level | Large Building level | City level | City level Stamina: High, higher as a Cyborg (Seeing as he has improved stamina despite retaining his organs) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Pulse Blades. Tens of meters with projectiles. | Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles | Standard melee range, tens of meters with projectiles, hundreds of meters with teleportation, higher with self-destruction Standard Equipment: Rockets, heat seeking missiles, taser, pulse blades, scarecrow device and laser pistol | Same as before, plus a metal cutting laser Intelligence: Above Average, skilled in combat. Weaknesses: Sektor is mentally insane. Cannot self-destruct by himself, requiring a detonator to do so. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chest Missile:' Sektor fires a missile directly at his opponent from his chest. In his human form, he fires it from his hands. *'Double Missile:' Sektor fires two missiles straight at his opponent. *'Homing Missile:' Sektor fires a missile that follows the opponent before exploding. *'Upward Missile:' Sektor fires a missile upwards or in front or behind the enemy, which falls back down, hitting the opponent from above. *'Rocket Punch:' Sektor teleports under his opponent and gives him a rising uppercut. This move can also be done in air. **'Metal Uppercut:' After the first hit lands, Sektor will hit the opponent a second time, slamming them into the ground. *'Flame Burner:' Sektor fires flames at the opponent with his arm-implanted flamethrower. **'Flame Thrower:' It deals more damage. *'Massive Missile:' Sektor fires a powerful missile from his chest at his opponent, then immediately performs a Rocket Punch that breaks his opponent's jaw, skull, and knocks teeth out. As they fall, he charges up a powerful force palm and targets the opponent's back, which is enough to break their spine and close bones. Key: Base | Grandmaster | Upgraded | White Sektor Gallery File:Sektor_MK3.png|Original Timeline Sektor. File:Sektor_MKA.png|MKA Sektor. File:Sektor_Human.png|Human Sektor. File:Sektor.png|Cyborg Sektor. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Leaders Category:Ninjas Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Assassins Category:Adults Category:Revived Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Blade Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Weapon Users Category:Brawlers